Speak My Friend, and Die!/Dialogues
Lena: Hey , i dont know for you but i like to work at night, its good for brain. Chief Bennett: , Detective Lena i need both of you at the Bus Station, there was a murder. Chief Bennett: Also person who report murder waiting for you next to crime scene. Lena: Well, then i will get the car, come quick . Chapter 1 Investigate Bus Station... Lena: Accoring to ID, her name is Karen McDonald.. Lena: ..Oh you already get clues, good job. Lena: You found.. torn paper, i will get the tape for you. And Trash Can?!.. We really need to searh it, i know ... Andrew: You are police, right? an you know move the body i really cant look at them. Lena: Sir, you reposrted the crime right? Wait untill speak to you, please. Examine torn paper... Lena: That is really quick , better than last time, haha. Lena: Now this is Yoga flyer... You think this is connected to our investigation? Ok then lets search that studio then. Examine Trash Can... Lena: I hated this part of job even in Hawaii.. Gross... Lena: Yeah sorry, its job still... You found smashed phone, send it to lab because we dont know how to make it work here. Talk to Andrew Miller... Lena: Sir, please tell to everything you know about this, every detail can help. Andrew: What to tell you. I drive Bus all day and this was my last station.. I tought.. Super its last station i can go home and rest... Andrew: ... And then saw blood on bench. I move closer to see it ehrn i found her, Karen, laying shooted in chest... Andrew: Lots of blood, lots of blood... Lena: Mr Miller, please... Did you know her Mr Miller? Andrew: Yes, actually, Karen and i was together in elementary school, didnt saw her in ages. Well life goes, i quess. Can i go now i really need to some time in peace, . Investigate Yoga Studio... Lena: I used to practice yoga with my mom back to Hawaii you know.. But yes, you are totally right , we will talk about that after investig- Lena: WHAT! What gun doing in yoga studio?! Lena: Right we know Karen was killed with gun, its for sure our murder weapon, lets examine it closer... Lena: ...also faded picture, right lets dust it to see what is on 'em. Examine Gun... Lena: Gentle moves, but quick. Impressive you managed to isolate some fibers, lets send it to Kim for analyses. Examine faded picture... Lena: What nice picture of... fight between Andrew and Karen. Lena: I agree , Andrew lied us. Lets find him and ask him why. Ask Andrew about a fight... Andrew: You again, i already tell you everything, let me sleep a little. Lena: Sorry Sir not gonna happened. found picture of you and Karen in fight. Lena: We want explenantion, please. Andrew: ... Andrew: Ok, i will tell you. Andrew: You see , she was my crush in elementary school, then our road got separeted and i never have moment to talk to her. Next thing i hear about her is that she got merriged... Andrew: ...My all world was destroyed so i deided to forgive her, but i didn't success. Then i saw her at Bus station last week and i wanted to say hello, but then my words just start poping out, she got mad and we start fight. Andrew: Yeah, i all her with some bad names but i will never kill somebody beause she have little fight with me. Then i jumped on my moped and drived to my yoga training. Now please detetives can i sleep now. Lena: Sure Sir, that is all for now. Andrew: For no... Oh God. Analyze smahsed phone... Peter: Privet my friends and Lena. Thanks fr this phone, its was nice puzzle. Lena: Puzzle, but how? Peter: Dear Lena, inside whole motherboard was broken but i am best Tech Exepert this world have and i repear it. Peter: I also managed to extract some data, nothing much, just couple of messages. Most of them are normal. And there is one by Standish Curtis, guy from that cult. Lena: Really, that's awesome, thanks Peter, you ready for another talk with Standish. Ask Standish about his connection with victim... Lena: Hello again Mr Standish, We woul- Standish: Oh hello Officers, you finally deided to join to our best religios organization? Lena: No, would like to know how you know Mr Karen McDonald, she was murdered hour ago. Standish: Murdered?! I didn't expet that. She decided to join us, i was here lead to our Leader. Lena: Really, well who is your leader then? Standish: Really? Our leader is just for members of organization, now pa pa. Analyze yellow fibers... Kim: Lest be quick here , this fibers are from clothing and gun is your murder weapon as you guessed.. Kim: You found them on gun, i dont know why they are on guy but i checked photos and dont belng to your victim. Lena: That mean they belong to our killer. And yes fibers on gun are there because our killer clean it with they cloth. See ya Kim. Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: Isn't that and someone who is not Diaz, did you know in my technicly "motherland" now is day. Lena: That's... good.. i quess. What you can tell us about Karens death. Andre: First i can tell this isone of the best murders, clean shoot, right in chest, in the middle. Look like '90 in Balcan. Lena: Please Andre.. Andre: Ok, ok, i found trace of oil n her neck, your killer checked her pulse. Andre: But, that oil you have on her neck is oil who are mostly used for two wheels vechicles, like mopeds. Andre: and to be sure i sked Russian broher Peter to ome with me to check tire tracks at Bus stationa nd he found moped tire tracks. Lena: So our killer drive moped, i can bet that would not use it in prison. Later, Police Station... Lena: I dont understand this, do you ? Lena: I mean recap wpuld be good. We found Karen McDonald dead at the Bus Station. We know she like yoga. Also we found that she wanted to join that Illuminated Minds thing. Bus driver Andrew Miller said he had crush on her, but its was not by both sides. Lena: What next? Peter: There you are. i have HUGE news for you! Chapter 2 Peter: , preapre because i hve some imposrtants thing for you. Peter: First i managed to extract more data from phone and i found she tried to call a police in Park, close to Yoga Studio. Also one thing to add to your killer profile... Peter: ...your killer practice yoga. Lena: How you know that? Peter: Because its obviously, Yoga Studio, Park, Bus Station, your vitims house in pereft line. Your killer needed to know that and how they will knew it? Have fun at park i hear it is good and romantic at night. Lena: Why he wou.. Never mind lets seach that park. Investigate Park... Lena: I can't believe you are so good on this job. You already collect... Pile of leafs and locked camera, DVD camera. Lena: Tell me if you need help with that things . Examine pile of leafs... Lena: What you ahve there .. Some kind of paper? Lena: Yes, its schedule, faded. I will get dusting kit for you. Examine faded schedule... Lena: Its Yoga schedule, look she have yoga training before she died. Yes you are right lets seach that studio closer. Examine locked camera... Lena: Great jon, nw what to do with camera.. Right send it to Peter. Investigate Shelves... Lena: I didn't find anything usefull, do you ? Lena: Great you found another paper, torned. Lets pieced it back together. Examine torn paper... Lena: OMG" , this is classic threat letter, look: "One more time try to sabotage me and i will end your life". What t do with them... Lena: ... send it to lab! Analyze threat... Kim: I dont understand this ok guys. This is perfectly clean piece of paper. I can only tell you to talk to someone from Yoga studio about that. Lena: When you mention that we didn't talk to vitims yoga trainer.. Lena: Lets find they, . Talk to Topanga Peel... Lena: Hello, is anyone here! Topanga: Yes, why you yell young lady. Lena: Ma'am, we are from the police. investigate death of Karen McDoanld, she practice yoga here. Do you know who work here? Topanga: Young lady, i work here as her trainer. Lena: But you are a little... Topanga: Old? You can never be old for three things, my dear. Driveing a moped, yoga and Wine. Lena: Thanks for your time ma'am... Analyze CCTV Camera... Peter: I dont understand why they have camera in park? Mainwhile i found good romantic movie here. Lena: Wow, they are kissing, but isn't she little too young for him? Peter: Yes, also i manage to recongnize them. Yes , girl is Stella Gibbs, suspect from your first case here, and that guy is our beat cop Leon McDonald, i call him to go here, and also Miss Gibbs wait for you in interogation room. Lena: Thanks Peter, good night. Peter: You bet it will be good. Lena: Ok.. Lets go . Talk to Stella Gibbs... Stella: Hello again , detetive. What i need to do now. Lena: investigate death of Karen McDonald, and we f- Stella: McDoanld, she is dead! Oh crap i meesed up everything. Stella: You see i fell in love with her husband, i knew it was wrong, my age and his wife but i could'n resistence. He was so sweet. He showed be his DIY moped, he didn't it even show to his wife, but know i know i just messed up. Talk to Leon McDoanld... Leon: I am sorry because we meet in this situation but.. Lena: Please Leon just.. tell about your relationship with Stella. Leon: Stella? I meet her during yoga, my wife made me to try it, and i like it. But what that have with her death? Lena: You know that i see but isn's she little young to be your girlfriend? Leon: Love dont know ages, but people do. That's why that happened only one time. Leon: she found about that and then she said that she wanted divorce. Lena: I am not suprised, you know... Leon: eah i know... And please find her killer quick, before i find it. Police Station, later that night... Lena: You see, this is a meesed up case . Lets recap it... Lena: ... Now this beome comlicated, we found her husband, Leon cheated her wht student girl Stella Gibbs. We talked to her trainer also. But what is our next move? Peter: You know that everythig is fast, its stupid. Slow down. I found secter inbox on vitim phone and you will not believe what i found. Chapter 3 Peter: Secret inbox, and in that one conversasion. Between Karena nd Stella. Peter: Watch now there is a good story int hem. Stela said that she is perfect for Leon, and that she will do everything to be with him. Lena: That's all? Peter: No but that is only relative to your investigation. Lena: , lets integorate Stella one more time, i agree. Talk to Stella about messages... Lena: Stella, you know its not cool to lie police. Stella: Look, i just didn't said all, i did not lied. Lena: NOW tell rest of story, or i will call Lead Inspector Diaz here. Stella: Ok, ok, just dont call him, he is creepy. Stella: I didnt tell you that i REALLY loved him, we slept together and you know i fell in love with him. He was so romantic, he even bought most expensive wine he ould get. Stella: But only his wife was problem to be with him. I little treath her, but i yould never kill her for that. Stella: And to pove it that i am on your side, you can check that bald creep Standish, he had big quarrel with her last night. Lena: will check. Lena: Are you sure you want to check it ? Lena: You are, ok then. Interogate Standish... Lena: Mr Curtis, you need toknow that lieing the police is a crime. Standish: Really? Wait, i dont really care. Lena: I think you should are Mr, because one of our suspet saw you and Karen how fight in the park last night before a murder. Better give answers to ! Standish: Oh-ho. Well she lied to us. She said that she want to join us, but no long after she wanted to quit, she said that she have nough clues to repost this Holly Organization. Standish: I tried to stop her, when i success, she start yelling on me, she almost throw rock on me. Then i come closer to her and start pushing her. Lena: You didn't... Standish: Yes i am, i know is wrong to beat female's, but she fisrt attacked me. Then i saw her, that blondy student... and i... Standish: ... i ran away. I swear i didnt kill her, you need to believe me. Lena: I dont know for you , but i dont trust him. Aslo did you noticed that wine stain on his suit? Lena: Yes, you are right, they fight in Park near Yoga studio, lets search it again, partner! Investigate Andreson Statue... Lena: Isn't that statue of founder, Andreson guy? Lena: However, what you found ?... broken CD? Ok, lets repair it, but be carefull and dont hurt yourself pal. Examine broken CD... Lena: You did it , now lets send it to Peter! Analyze CD... Lena: Peter, are you here? Peter: Yes, come here ! Peter: This CD was great. I thing we should sell it to that new Peruan-Agrentinian telenovela "Fabricio's back" because its pretty much same. Lena: How you mean that? Peter: First of all Lena, and only thign atually there is Andrew Miller who tried to apology po his behavior but Karen dont want to hear a word. Then he said that she will regret and yell i will kill you. Peter: Romantic, isn it? Lena: Definetlly... not! But you are right , that sound like a motive for murder! Lets grill him a little more. Ask Andrew about CD... Andrew: You two again, please can i drink Wine in peace and then go to sleep finally? Lena: You have luck i am with and not Diaz. Now answer to this question... Lena: ... Why you yeel to Karen that she will be dead? Andrew: ... Andrew: I.. tought i broke that C-CD... from studio camera, but ok. Andrew: I yelled on her, i said that, but i loved her after all, i would never chet her with 22 years old Chearleader girl! Now plase leave before i repost both of you for harassment! Police Station, later tht night... Lena: I dont understand , Karen have good life, then we found she wanted to join this Illuminated Minds, but in next twist she just wanted to collect clues to report it. Chief Bennett: , Lena, Bust Station need to be opened again, iwa nt from you to search it again before Buses and people contaminate the crucial evidences! GO! Investigate Bus Stop... Lena: I didnt have luck, did you?... I see you did, nice job , you found, napkin, really dirty napkin and bracelet, beuty bracelet. Lena: I dont thing we will have something wiht that .... You say itan be vital clues? Ok then i will not stop you on this then... What just napkin? You want to send bracelet for analyses, ok pal. Examine napkin... Lena: You found traces of red supstance, and let me quess you want to send them to lab! I told ya i work best at night, hehe. Analyze red supstance... Kim: Good night detectives, i have something good you you . Kim: Red supstance was wine. Lena: Great so we need to spend hour's investigating whick suspects drink it... Lena: ... you say there is no need? How? Oh yes yes some suspets told us they consume wine, can i guess ? Lena: I can? Nice! Stella told us she drinked wine with Leon, Andrew Millert told us that he cant drinnk it in peace because of you... Lena: ... Topanga told us that you an never be old to drink wine and did i miss someone? Lena: Ah yes, thanks . Mr Curtis have wine stain on his cloth so he drinked wine. Thank Kim. Analyze bracelet... Kim: This bracelet is perfectly clean, what you need from it ? Lena: I dont know, everything can pass. Kim: Ok i will short your list of suspects. This bracelet is female bracelet. I cheked with Andre and our vitim didnt wear any bracelets, so that mean... Lena: ... Our killer wear it. Yes our killer is female! Lena: Oh yes , you collected all evidences we need, lets arrest our killer. First night arrest since i am here! Arrest the killer... Lena: Topanga Peel, you are under arrest for murder of Karen McDonald, you have right to silent. Everything you tell, can and will be used agains you in the Courte of Law! Topanga: i didnt kill anyone and why would i? Lena: Stop with the act of good granma Topaga, found trace of moped oil, your moped oil! Topanga: Dear, many people drive mopeds here, that's not a crime. Lena: Also found trace of yellow fibers on YOUR gun! Did i need to mention that you are female and you drink wine! Topanga: Ought.. OK! I kill that witch! She deserve it! She wanted to destroy Holly Organization. Lena: That mena you are part of them? Topanga: Yes i am, co-leader. And no i will not tell you his name ! Now put stupid handcuffs on me and shut up! Judge York: Silence in COURTE! Topanga Peel you stand here because of murder of Karen MDonald, how you plead? Topanga: Guilty you Honor. But if she didnt play with us she could still be alive. That's all i will say here Judge York: We hear everything. I sentace you to life in jail for murder of Mrs McDonald. ALL RISE! Lena: That was quick, right? Lena: Also you can back to station i have something to finsih.. private thing you know. Holly Blood 3/6 Nect day... Chief Bennett: Congrats to another successfull investigation ! With you this city will be better place. Chief Bennett: Diaz waiting for you in breakroom, go and see what he want and please if you see Lena tell her i waiting for her in my Office. See what Diego want... Diego: Hello long time no sea, get it, hahaha. Diego: Its not funny you say, huh. Hard crowd. Btw, i wanted to ask you about that Orgnaization how they call it. I ahve feel they will do something bad. Diego: Can you ome with me to see our infrmant Antony? You want, super! Lets eat something before we talk to him i starving. Talk to Anthony Rey... Antony: Isn't that my ol' amigo Diego Diaz, who is new? Diego: Hey Anthony, this is our new rookie. Look i and investigate something about Illuinated Minds. Can you tell us something about them? Antony: es, i hear they usually hang up in a park near Yoga studio. You should look there if you want answers . Diego: Thanks Antony, take care. Antony: Like always Diaz, like always. Investigate Park... Diego: You got something rookie?... Yeah sorry old habbit. You have some shinny metal here, necklace, i know.You want to pieced it back together? Sure. Examine broken necklace... Diego: Isn't that symbol of Illuminated Minds? Diego: You are right Stanidh can tell us something about this necklace. Lets question him a little! Ask Standish about a cult... Diego: Hello again Standish.. Is this necklace yours? I dont care really thanks to who repair it. Standish: What you want Inspector? You want complain? Diego: Wow, listen want to know your boss name, now better tell us before i give yu BIG fine! Standish: Yeah sure, you cant do that! Diego: How about 20 000 dollars fine? Pay up Standish and tell us your boss name... Standish: .... Standish: Here is your money, now get lost! Diego: Something is wrong with this bills, you say? Diego: Yes because one is fake, wait its say Kenny Three... hmm, could that be our guy ? Diego: Lets fins hima nd ask him, right! Talk to Kenny Three... Diego: Hey buddy, Lead Inspector Diaz and , are you Kenny Three or some kind of modern Jesus? Kenny: I am a both Officers. Are you wanted to join us? Diego: No, we are here to to say that we will arrest you one day. Kenny: Thats rough words Lead Inspetor, why you can be calm liek your partner? Kenny: We dont belive in violence, and by then you cant arrest us. Diego: Your right hand killed innocent women, Kenny. Kenny: That is not m business, not if you dont want to join, please go. Later, at the Station... Diego: That Kenny guy got on my nerves, i dont know how or when but i will arrest him one day, bet on me that day! Stella: you need to help me, please its urgent. Diego: Hello Miss Stella, calm down, will speak to you for a minute. See what is with Stella... Diego: Miss, tell what is on your mind. Stella: I lost my headache pills, you know AcheAway. Diego: Did you know where? Stella: Its was on Bus Stop i waiting for Bus because my Car got broken and then i lost it. Stella: Please you need to help me, i know you are best in finding stuff, please . Diego: Dont worry will find your pills in no time. Investigate Bus Stop... Diego: I dont see any pills, do you ? Diego: A backpack? You think pills can be hinding there? Ok then lets search it! Examine backpack... Diego: Nice Catch, amigo. We have pills, we should send them to lab just to be sure they are AcheAway pills. Analyze pills... Kim: This pills are 100 AcheAway pills, you dont need to wory about it, . Diego: Well that nice. Diego: Yes, lets back this pills to owner. Back pills to Stella... Diego: We have good news for you, we find it, i mean found it. Stella: You found my pills, thanks so much Diego: You're welome, Miss now you an heal your headache. Stella: Right. Thanks again , please accept this as token of thanks. Police Station, later that day... Diego: Finally we finish everything for now, right ? Diego: I think we deserve some rest. Chief Bennett: There is no time for a rest Diaz! Diego: Oh, hello Chief, of not, we are police we never rest. Chief: No, not that, prisoner from Grimsborough need to be moved here and Court choose you and to move her in our maximum security prison! Peter: Chief, quick turn on TV! TV News reposrter: SWAT Car who drive prisoner from Grimsborough are missing for hour by now... TV News reposter: No wait, police found a car but not prisoner. We will back when we get enough news to report. Chif Bennet: Oh no!